


Cottage Shopping

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Bill Weasley is on the hunt for a property for him and his fiancé, Fleur Delacour, but can they find a house suitable for them? Set during HBP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cottage Shopping – Rating K  
> Summary – Bill Weasley is on the hunt for a property for him and his fiancé, Fleur Delacour, but can they find a house suitable for them? Set during HBP.  
> Pairings – Bill/Fleur  
> Challenges – Connect The Pairings Challenge (Bill/Fleur), Canon Pairings Challenge (Bill/Fleur)

**Jameson Properties, 46 Diagon Alley, London, England**

**4** **th** **September 1996**

Stephen Jameson was sitting at his desk, looking over a list of properties that he had for sale in the Wizarding World. Several people had recently put their properties on the market following the revelation that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned, having been sighted in the Ministry of Magic by, the now former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Stephen had a property on the coast near Tinworth that was for sale called Shell Cottage, but despite his various attempts to do so, he had failed to do so, all because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning, meaning that his sales were down.

Suddenly the bell of the office rang, with Stephen looking to see who it was that had entered. Seeing a young couple, he knew that he might be able to get a sale that day, and even possibly be able to sell off the Tinworth cottage that had plagued him!

"Good afternoon sir, madam, welcome to Jameson Properties." He said, smiling at the couple. "How can I help you today?"

The man, a redhead gentleman with long hair and what looked like a dragon fang earring looked at him back. "Good afternoon to you too. My name is Bill Weasley, and I am looking for a cottage for my fiancé and I."

"Are you a first time buyer sir?" Stephen asked, hoping that he was one, especially as he would then be able to obtain some extra money in his commission.

"Yes I am a first time buyer in Britain" Bill said. Casting a passive Legilimency spell on the estate agent, he could see that he was going to try and screw him over by charging extra money for a mortgage. "I do have, however, enough money through my employers at Gringotts, having worked with them for years as a treasure hunter."

Bill's fiancé, Fleur Delacour, looked at a list of properties that she had seen in the window when she saw the property that the salesman had tried a number of times to sell, Shell Cottage.

"William, I really like this property." Fleur said to Bill, smiling. "I think we ought to have a look at it."

A few weeks later Shell Cottage was registered to William Weasley and Fleur Delacour, allowing them to move in. Bill never regretted afterwards allowing Fleur to drag him cottage shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 005  
> Published Date - 18/09/2016


End file.
